Mistaken Love
by nightfaeries
Summary: Two lovesick puppies/bffs get themselves into an ugly situation where they start to realize how strong their love for each other is. Cabbie. Two-shot. A tad of angst. Fluff promised. Some negative Jori interaction.


**Hi, this is a two-shot collab with my friend who unfortunately has no . All is in Narrator's POV unless stated. I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Dylan! Would you mind helping me take this to the principal's office? Thanks!" Cat smiled at the 136 pounds of senior hotness in front of her.<p>

"Sure Cat! Anyway, you look really pretty today!" He praised before being engulfed with a hug by Cat, like she always did when she was happy.

"Thank you! Bye!" Cat turned away only to bump into Tori, who was just right behind her.

"Oh hey Tori, so sorry I bumped into you. Are you alright?" Cat apologized politely to be faced with a sly grin across Tori's face.

"So Cat, what was Dylan doing here huh," she said teasingly.

"Oh that-" Cat was about to explain when the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class.

"Gotta go Tori! Don't wanna be late for class!" And with that, Cat sped away, heading to Algebraz.

"Tori was acting so weird just now..." Cat pondered while walking to the door of Algebraz class.

She neared the door of the classroom and spotted Robbie there.

"Oh hey Robbie," Cat smiled bashfully as she greeted him.

"Hello Cat!" Robbie grinned as the two entered the class and took their respective seats.

"Why hello there, Robbie." Vanessa purred, sitting on Robbie's desk.

Rolling her eyes, Cat continued observing the two.

"Hey um...Vanessa, how can I help you?" Robbie stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh you see, I needed some help for this biology assignment." Vanessa leaned in, showing her cleavage.

"What a slut," Cat thought, rolling her eyes as she mentally killed Vanessa in her mind. Heck, she had to admit that she was jealous, that Robbie had not pushed Vanessa away but instead, agreed to help her.

She sighed and right on cue, their Algebraz teacher came in and started the lesson.

...

"So Cat... Are you and Dylan you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tori questioned Cat creepily.

Cat, Tori and Robbie were sitting at their usual lunch table at the Asphalt Cafe, consuming their lunches and waiting for Beck, Jade and Andre before they all went to bowling together.

"Why do you ask, Tori?" Cat gave her a confused look.

"I saw you hugging him... Mm?" Tori's eyes widened, expecting a satisfying 'yes' from Cat.

Before Cat could answer, Robbie butted in. "Dylan? Who's that? Your new boyfriend?" He bombarded Cat with many questions.

Robbie loved and cared about Cat and he was sometimes very overprotective about her. Not only was she his best friend, she was his crush and first kiss.

"What do you care?! So what if he was my boyfriend. You wouldn't care so much since you were busy with your stupid Vanessa right?!" Cat replied coldly, annoyed at his questions.

"I- Vanessa- She- We have nothing between us! She was just asking me for help!" He argued.

"Well you helped her!" She spat.

Tori sat there, speechless and confused. She was just asking about Dylan!

"Why Cat? Can't I help her?! It's not my fault that she comes to me for help right?!"

"But you know how much of a slut she is! She was flirting with you!"

"Why do you care Cat? It's not like-"

"If I don't care, I'm not your best friend!" She interrupted him before running away, with hot uncomfortable tears running down her cheeks.

...

"Jadey, but now he thinks that I'm with Dylan! I was just asking Dylan for a favour! Then Tori suddenly asked if we were dating and things like that and I know Dylan is a hot senior and things like like but the one that I'm head over heels with is Robbie! He's so adorable and sweet and cute when he's ner-" Cat complained to Jade, whom she bumped into in the hallways while running from Asphalt Cafe, about what happen not too long ago.

"Wait Cat, you say Vega started this?" Jade raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah... It's normal for her to start problems every time isn't it?" Cat sniffed.

"Well it's not normal for her to ruin your friendship with Robbie! Cat, you have to go talk to him. Explain it to him!" Jade explained.

"But he's the one being so overprotective in the first place! I did nothing wrong!" Cat retorted.

"He loves you Cat... He just doesn't know how to show it!"

"But he let Vanessa flirt with him..." Cat felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Cat, then win him over! Flirt with him or something... Now come, let's go bowling okay?" Jade patted her back as a sign of comfort.

"No thanks... I'm going home..." Cat said sadly.

...

"Where's Cat?" Robbie asked subconsciously around when the gang wanted to start the bowling game.

"She's at home, she's not coming," Jade replied him.

"Why?" Tori piped in.

"Shh!" Jade hushed.

"Why do I have to-"

"SHH!" Jade grabbed Tori and pull her aside.

"Because apparently, you assumed that Cat and Dylan was dating and the fight. You know, between Cat and Robbie!" Jade hissed at her.

"Oh... But I was just asking about Dylan!" Tori whined.

"But you know how Robbie is always so over protective about Cat right?! Why did you have to ask her when he was there. See, now you ruined their friendship!" Jade accused Tori.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it would cause such a argument!"

"Vega, next time, you better watch your mouth or I swear if anything happens to Cat, I'll hold you responsible," she threatened before storming away.

"Okay... I'll be careful..." Tori rolled her eyes, then going back to selecting her bowling ball.

...

"Aw c'mon Robbie, it's not that bad..." Andre tried to calm the furious Robbie down.

They were in the men's room and let's just say, they needed to take a break. Robbie was relating what had happened earlier in the day since he just couldn't get why Cat was so angry about him helping Vanessa.

"But she hugged another boy! A hot 136 pound senior according to Tori! What am I? 90 pounds and useless that is!" Robbie complained while slamming his fist on to the marble counter top.

"Robbie, you're not useless. You're smart and I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding!" Beck reasoned while adjusting his hair in the mirror.

"I don't know... It's like she hugged a boy and then she's jealous because I helped Vanessa? What's this logic?!"

"Maybe, you know, she was just thanking that guy for helping her with something so she hugged him. You know Cat, she hugs everyone!" Beck explained with comical actions, and Andre nodded in agreement.

"But-"

"C'mon Robbie, don't think about it anymore. Let's just go bowl and relax and have a fun time okay?" Andre interrupted him and the two dragged Robbie out of the men's room.

...

That night, Cat laid on her bed, unable to sleep, mainly because she was thinking about Robbie. How he helped Vanessa, how he asked so many questions about her and how they argued.

"I can't lose him. .." She mumbled with a hoarse voice while clutching her phone, staring at her wallpaper that was a picture of Robbie and her holding hands and smiling at each other. Jade snuck a photo of them during the CowWow after she was kicked in the head by Sinjin. After Andre and Tori's song, he kissed her, but she ran away, afraid and confused. They haven't spoke about it since that night and just remained being best friends. She couldn't help it anymore. She wanted to just call him and apologize to him for flaring up. She wanted to hug him and kiss his soft plum lips. She wanted to cuddle with him and have herself in his arms. But she couldn't. She was in the middle of a Cold War with him.

Her phone suddenly lit up with a buzz as a notification window opened, with a text message from Robbie.

**Robbie 3 — Hey... Whacha doing?**

She smiled and started typing.

...

Robbie sat at the corner of his bed with his turtle pajamas on, getting ready for bed when he spotted his phone on his dresser. He took it and switch it on. It lit up and came alive almost immediately and it showed his lockscreen. It was a picture of Cat sitting on his lap while singing 'LA Boyz' with Tori after the Moose incident. He smiled at that fond memory.

He typed in the password with melodious clicks every time he entered a number and it led him to his homepage, where it was another picture of both of them.

It was the time when they 'broke in' with the gang at Wanko's Warehouse. Cat had been extra flirty that night, including tugging his shirt playfully while complimenting his walkie talkies when others made snide comments about it. She had asked someone to take a picture for her when she was hugging him and posted it on The Slap later that night with the caption "I love him".

That was why Cat was hard to figure out for Robbie. She never had a problem saying "I Love You"s to people and mean it in a friendly way. He didn't know what it meant when she said 'I love you' to him. Robbie couldn't handle it any more. He wanted to talk to her. Have her in his arms, her body on his. After much contemplation, he finally decided to text her.

Text Message Sent!' The screen said.

He patiently waited and before long, he received a reply from her.

**Caterina :) — Hi Robbie... I'm lying on my bed and texting someone. Why? :) x**

...

**Cat's POV**

**Robbie 3 — oh... I um just want to say sorry for what happened earlier on... Who are you texting?**

He's sorry? Robbie's SORRY! No! I can't let him take the blame... It's my fault too...

**Caterina :) — Im sorry too Robbie**

**Caterina :) — I'm just texting someone cute and hot and I'm in love with him.**

**Robbie 3 — you met a guy?**

Here comes the overprotective part of Robbie! Sometimes it's annoying but most of the time it's so adorable seeing him getting all worked up for nothing hehehe...

**Caterina :) — Nah... I've know him for several years already...**

**Robbie 3 — do I know him?**

**Caterina :) — Relax Robbie... You know him and I know he will never hurt me.**

Wasn't I making it obvious enough?

Yes, I'm _in love_ with Robbie Shapiro.

Robbie will never hurt me. I knew him since when I was in grade school and he was my best friend ever since. I would describe us both as two of a kind. He just has this really sweet voice and he's awesome at guitar. He had Rex though, but he told me he decided to chuck away Rex at the start of senior year. He's always so nice to people and he helps people like its his full time job. That's what I kinda hate about him. He's not that assertive and I'm really scared people will use him to do something bad.

He almost got into trouble when he went out with a girl who was using him as a puppet. He almost got beaten up by that girl's ex but luckily Beck and Jade were passing by and stopped them in time. Robbie might be overprotective about others, but he's not really protective of himself. He always put others first before him and that's why I like him so much. I do imagine us sometimes in a relationship and cuddling and all and I'd die for it happen in real life. You think it might be easy, since we're bestfriends, but it's not. We get into fights often like any other BFFs do and it sucks. But we make up like almost immediately so that's good I guess...

A ding interrupted my thoughts. It was Robbie again. Oh how I wish I can run to his house and be in his arms like right now...

**Robbie 3 — I do..?**

**Caterina :) — Yeah Robbie... I'm going to sleep now, sorry :( I'm really tired. Goodnight..**

I gave a yawn and plugged my phone to the charger. Another ding came and the screen lit up.

**Robbie 3 — Okay, goodnight... :)**

I tossed my phone beside me on my bed and started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Algebraz, you ask. It's just a subject, basically Algebra. I typed the 'z' accidentally and have no intention of changing it.<strong>

**BTW MATT REPLIED MY TWEET YESTERDAY FOR THE FIRST TIME. It's 11:00 UTC +8... About 7am in the morning on 21st Dec in LA I think. I literally started shaking (honestly it might be because i was really cold in my room) for 16 minutes straight. Almost cried too... What a fangirl I am ha ha. Pretty sure he was talking to my friend though :P**

**wow im such a mess... i finally know what it takes to be a Matt Bennett fangirl.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I keep starting new chaptered fics. I'm positive I can manage. There will be a Cabbie Christmas drabble on Christmas itself. It might be uploaded a day before or a day after, depending on where you live.**

**Simple Greetings will be updated too. Have already planned the entire chapter out.**

**This fic would probably be updated when I get around... 10 reviews? I'm sure my friend would be happy to know, since she's an aspiring writer.**

**Thanks for reading this! Review & bye!**

**xo**

**Winnie**


End file.
